


Hey Lover

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Because it's me, Crush, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Songfic, and there usually is, jongtae - Freeform, probably cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jonghyun has a crush on Taemin. Inspired by the song "Hey Lover" by LL Cool JOriginally posted 4/3/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/704146/hey-lover-2min-jonghyun-jongtae-minho-shinee-songfic-taemin





	Hey Lover

Jonghyun met Taemin at a skate park. His jeans were practically in shreds and his long auburn hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Minho brought him- his new boyfriend. He was sexy as hell, and shy. They weren't staying. Minho just stopped by to show off Taemin before they went to dinner.  
 

_We caught eyes for a moment, and that was that,_  
So I skated off as you strolled off  
Looking at your legs, goddamn they look so soft, (so fine)

 

* * *

  
_I gotta take you from your man, that's my mission,  
If his love is real, he's got to handle competition_

Minho hated competition. Everyone was a threat. And he was a sore loser.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Minho demanded.

"Just Heechul from down the street. We've known each other since we were kids."

"I think he likes you."

Taemin shrugged. "it's possible. Heechul hyung likes everyone."

Minho's eyes darkened. "And what happens when he decides to make a move on you?"

"He won't. I'm too young and we're practically brothers."

"But what if he does?" Minho persisted.

Taemin rolled his eyes. He caught the eye of Jonghyun, who winked. "I'll say no to him."

"Relax, Minho," Jonghyun interrupted. "If Heechul hyung was into Taemin, I'm sure something would have happened by now. Trust Taemin and relax."

Taemin smiled- his first real smile at Jonghyun. Minho glared.

* * *

  
_Besides he drinks too much and smokes too many blunts_

There was a group of them meeting to go to the movies. However, when Jonghyun arrived at the theater, he could only find Taemin.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, sitting down next to Taemin.

"Getting high in Key's car."

"And they left you here alone?"

"I'm not a child!" Taemin exclaimed.

Jonghyun was taken aback. "I know," he said tentatively. "I just can't imagine wanting to be away from you for so long."

Taemin blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be snippy. I just hate being treated like some delicate flower."

"You are, though," Jonghyun said softly, and Taemin smiled. "But I get what you're saying."

"There you are!"

Taemin and Jonghyun looked up to see Minho, Key, and Onew.

"Took you long enough," Key giggled.

"Hey man, I've been sitting here waiting for you guys."

Minho pulled Taemin up and wrapped an arm around him. He didn't see the grimace on Taemin's face, but Jonghyun did.

"You fucking reek, Minho," Jonghyun declared. "At least carry some extra cologne if you're gonna toke up."

Minho laughed. "Let's get moving. I want to get a couple of beers before this movie starts."

* * *

  
_And I be workin' out everyday thinkin' bout you_

Jonghyun loved working out. He was able to release his stress and frustrations. And he loved working out before he was going to see Taemin. It released endorphins and made him feel more confident and calm. He was able to talk to Taemin without getting tongue-tied. He was witty and charming and often made Taemin laugh uncontrollably. But they often had deeper talks- books, movies, Minho. Stupid Minho.

* * *

  
_I see you at the bus stop waitin' everyday_  
Your man must think it's safe for you to travel that way  
But I don't want to violate your relationship  
So I lay back in the cut with a crush, that's a trip

It was pouring. Jonghyun had just pulled up to a red light when he happened to look over at the bus stop. Taemin was sitting under a flower edged bubble umbrella.

"Taemin-ah!" he shouted.

"Jonghyun hyung?"

Jonghyun pushed open the passenger door and Taemin got in.

"Where are you headed?" Jonghyun turned the heater on full blast.

"Thanks," Taemin smiled. "I'm going to Minho's."

"Why didn't he come pick you up?"

"I ride the bus all the time."

"In the pouring rain?!"

Taemin shrugged.

"Poor delicate flower. You'll wilt."

Taemin didn't answer and Jonghyun sighed.

 

Outside Minho's, Jonghyun turned to Taemin. "Here's my phone number," he scribbled it on a spare napkin. "No more buses in the rain."

"Oh, you're just going to drop everything and come running to pick me up?"

"Yes."

Taemin laughed at Jonghyun's expression. When Jonghyun didn't laugh, Taemin asked, "What if you're with Minho?"

"Especially then."

* * *

  
_Last week I saw you at the mall_  
Standin' at the pay phone 'bout to make a call  
I had a vision it was me on the other end

Jonghyun walked out of the electronics store, satisfied. Ah, new toys. It was almost closing time, so the mall was practically empty. He spotted a young woman on the phone gesticulating. When she turned-

"Taemin-ah?"

Taemin hung up. "Of course it's you!" he cried. "It's always you, everywhere, all the time!"

Jonghyun stood still. He didn't speak. Taemin slumped to the ground.

"I dumped Minho."

 "Why? I thought you were happy. I know Minho really likes you."

"Because he's not you."

Jonghyun's heart stopped.

"You take so much better care of me. He's absent. Even when we're together, it's like I'm not there. But you.... You treat me as if I'm the most important person in your life. As if I'm the only one you see."

Jonghyun just stared.

"Say something. Don't tell me I'm going to regret breaking up with Minho hyung."

Jonghyun swiftly captured Taemin's lips. So sweet. He tasted and smelled so good.

* * *

  
_I kissed you softly and you yearned for more  
We experienced pleasure unparallel  
Into an ocean of love we both fell  
Swimmin' in the timeless currents of pure bliss  
Fantasies interchangin' with each kiss  
Undyin' passions unite our souls  
_ _Together we swim until the point of no control_  
  
"Oh god, Jonghyun," Taemin panted. "Please move."

"Shit Taebaby. You're so tight."

They were on the couch in Jonghyun's apartment. Taemin's ankles were on Jonghyun's shoulders as Jonghyun slowly pushed inside of Taemin.

"Right there! Right... oh god... please...."

Jonghyun smiled down at the man beneath him as he picked up the pace, stroking Taemin's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Jongie..."

Jonghyun's smile grew wider at the nickname.

"I'm not gonna last..."

"That's okay, baby. Let it go. We have forever."

 


End file.
